Участник:Gnmkool186
Hello everyone, my name is GNM and I am a member of this wiki. And only I, Gnmkool186, can edit because it's my profile! NOBODY ELSE CAN EDIT THIS! Not even Matroskin can! History of Piston Cup Racers from sponsors (my version) *Intersection: Frank Rotor (1952-1968) Joe Benson (1969-1983) Crusty Rotor (1984-1995) Brielle Dustfield (1996-2009) Jimmy Cables (2010-2016) Flip Dover (2016-Present) *Speed Burger: Robert Wilson (1960-1973) Larry Wrench (1974-1991) Kenny Wheelson (1992-2006) Nancy Speedster (2007-2016) Hayley Wheeler (2016-Present) *Lightyear: Barry Motorball (1948-1958) Thomas Throttleman (1959-1977) Finn Overtire (1978-2011) Douglas Paintquick (2012-2016) Katie Mush (2016-Present) *Goodwrench: Terry Mockerdrive (1964-1978) Butch Drickle (1979-1993) Fred Overtaker (1994-2000) Kevin Harvick (2001-present) *Dan's Parts: Racer 53 (1946-1963) Racer 3 (1964-1971) *Tow Cap: J.D. DePost (1946-1947) Robert Johnson (1948-1957), Ted Brakeston (1958-1970), Cody Jones (1971-1993), Rusty Cornfuel (1994-2008), Jack DePost (2009-2016), J.D. McPillar (2016-Present) *SynerG: Zack Wheeler (1953-1976), Henry Shafton (1977-1984), Greg Locke (1985-1993), Rudy Washtire (1994-2006), Lane Locke (2007-2016), Eric Braker (2016-Present) *Transberry Juice: Bart Lawson (1951-1963) Gregory Marcus (1964-1977) Todd Windows (1978-1990) Michael Blazer (1991-1992) Lee Revkins (1993-2008), Markus Krankzler (2009-2016), Bubba Wheelhouse (2016-Present) *Dale Earnhardt Inc.: Ralph Earnhardt (1962-1982), Dale Earnhardt (1983-1999), Dale Earnhardt, Jr. (2000-2008), Colin Wrench (2009-2016), Syrus Brakespring (2017-Present) *Coors/Dodge: Tiny Lund (1958-1974) Bill Racelott (1975-2003) Kasey Kahne (2004-present) *Combustr: Michael Rotor Sr. (1984-1994) Donald Morphie (1995-2009) Chip Gearings (2010-2016) Chris Roamin' (2016-Present) *Easy Idle: John Oaks (1946-1951), Jeremy Tankson (1952-1967) Henry McBrake (1968-1977) Nicholas Hollis (1978-1991) Ruby "Easy" Oaks (1992-2007) Carl Clutchen (2008-2016) Harvey Rodcap (2016-Present) *Japanese Noodles: Ya Chun Fei (1948-1959) Nelson Brakedrum (1960-1977) Neo Shibata (1978-2001) Ya Chun Fei Jr. (2002-2011) Fu Chun Fei (2012-2016) Hu Chun Fei (2016-Present) *Varoom: Rupert Sandrall (1985-2008) Michael Angelo (2009-2016) Chuck Wheeler (2017-Present) *DeWalt: Matt Kenseth (2000-present) *College Françoise Dupont: Claude Von Draft (1944-1960) Percy Camber (1961-1985) Andy Drafter (1986-2006) Tom Cardrift (2007-2016) James Carbureski (2016-Present) *Octane Gain: Jerry Black (1954-1962) Johnny Pulaski (1963-1964) Robert Henderson (1965-1974) David Miller (1975-1983) Bernie Simpson (1984-1994) Billy Oilchanger (1995-2005) Bobby Swift (2006-2016) Danny Swervez (2016-Present) *IGNTR: Mario Andretti (1951-1973) Peter Truncan (1974-1990) Steve Geartrin (1991-2007) Tom Pulaski (2008-2016) Jackson Storm (2016-Present) *BlinkR: Dean Tireville (1988-2003) Peter Neaton (2004-2007) Speedy Comet (2008-2016) Ryan "Inside" Laney (2016-Present) *Caterpillar: Ward Burton (1994-2008) *Pennzoil: Michael Cartrip (1991-1996) Steve Park (1997-2007) Joey Logano (2008-present) *Vitoline: Jeffrey Nash (1948-1952) John Rigley (1953-1967) Bobby Carsac (1968-1977) Travis Hoodson (1978-1984) James Cleanair (1985-2006) Brick Yardley (2007-2016) Chase Racelott (2016-Present) *Arrow: Gilbert Drive (1951-1963), Arnold Scott (1964-1975), Adam Karter (1976-1986), Cole Driverson (1987-2001), Jimmy Dualriss (2002-2007), Henry Wilson Jr. (2008-2016), Jones Geartrin (2016-Present) *Wheat Snacks: Zach Fuelrun (2003-2012) Emily Hunter (2013-2016) Wilbur Gearshift (2016-Present) *Nitroade: Jared Gearson (1951-1969) Frank Western (1970-1990) Mike Seasons (1991-1995) Brian Hicks (1996-2002) Aiken Axler (2003-2010) Phil Tankson (2011-2016) Tim Threadless (2016-Present) *Solar: Nora Thunders (1984-2009) Harry Bumper (2010-2016) Gregory Wheelhouse (2016-Present) *TripleDent: Terry Kargas (2000-2016) Cam Spinner (2016-Present) *Toothpolish: Bryce Marcus (1976-1990) Boris Dragstone (1991-2012) Cole Gate (2013-2016) Terence Ronald (2017-Present) *Mood Springs: Kasey Seat (1948-1954) Percy Barbel (1955-1959) Lee Cunningham (1960-1976) Bill Brady (1977-1980) Larry Martinez (1981-1995) Chuck Armstrong (1996-2013) Dud Throttleman (2014-2016) Ed Truncan (2016-Present) *Trunk Fresh: Andre Wheelspin (1951-1963) Jake Morgan (1964-1968) Hugh Daycar (1969-1986) Jimmy B. (1987-1998) Dirkson D'Agostino (1999-2016) Steve "Slick" LaPage (2016-Present) *Shifty Drug: Duke Coulters (1949-1959) Johnny Driverson (1960-1981) Harold Axel (1982-1988) Jared Racingtire (1989-1997) Kevin Racingtire (1998-2016), Gary Gasoline (2016-Present) *Tank Coat: Junior "Midnight" Moon (1950-1966) Bruce Carlinton (1967-1971) Dick Miller (1972-1982) Eugene Carbureski (1983-2007) Reb Meeker (2008-2016) Rich Mixon (2017-Present) *Sweet Drink: Ricardo Albany (1948-1962) Warren Thompson (1963-1984) Xaiver Fuelspeed (1985-2006) Eric Ismond (2007-2016) Sammy Strikebreaker (2016-Present) *View Zeen: Joe Ben Jackson (1951-1959) Raymond Brakes (1960-1966) Joel Froster (1967-1975) Bill "Raleigh" Shields (1976-2002) Ryan Shields (2003-2014) Buck Bearingly (2015-2016) Michael Rotor (2017-Present) *Coca Cola: Stacey Mears Sr. (1948-1960) Bobby Allison (1961-1988) Kevin Phillips (1988-1991) Donald Mingo (1992-2008) Lori Lumbers (2009-2016) Victor Blurrsville (2016-Present) *Dinoco: "Slim" Hood (1949-1957) Lee Weathers (1958-1968) Richie Panch (1969) Strip "The King" Weathers (1970-2005) Cal Weathers (2006-2016) Ryan Weathers (2017-Present) *Juice Blueberry: Ricky Axel (1977-2008) Patrick Hotrod (2009-2016) Adam Sandler (2016-Present) *Re-Volting: Marty Clutchen (1946-1948) Eric Highbanks (1949-1950) Jim Herron (1951-1952) LeRoy Heming (1953-1961) Martin Power (1962-1981) Donnie Apex (1982-1993) Davey Apex (1994-2013) T.G. Castlenut (2014-2016) Aaron Clocker (2016-Present) *Lowe's: Elmo Driveley (1954-1966) Cecil Gorvette (1967-1974) Willy Curber (1975-1994) Brett Bodine (1995-1996) Mike Skinner (1997-2000) Jimmie Johnson (2001-present) *Sludgee: Dave Intersections (1948-1953) Buzz Lugnut (1954-1972) Ellie Henderson (1973-1980) Thomas Tirescratch (1981-2007) Ellie Henderson (2008-2016) James Wisconsin (2016-Present) *Leak Less: Unnamed Racer (1946-1950) Henry Wilson (1951-1961) Gordon Tireson (1962-1978) Michael Smith (1979-1985) Racer 7 (1986-1987) Claude Scruggs (1988-2008) Brian Spark (2009-2016) Next Gen Leak Less (2017-Present) *JLP: Rudy Hydrual (1948-1955), Marcus Wildeson (1956-1964) David Clutcher (1965-1976) Cole Speedland (1977-1980), Brian Lake (1981-1990) Anthony Racington (1991-1998) Carl Dipnine (1998-2009) Rev Stoneman (2010-2016) George Felton (2017-Present) *Faux Wheel Drive: Greg Roadages (1951-1971) Anthony Highbanks (1972-1980) Simon Johnson (1981-1986), William Highbanks (1987-1994) Johnny Blamer (1995-2005) Tommy Highbanks (2006-2016) Herb Curbler (2016-Present) *Fiber Fuel: Mitch Gears (1955-1966) Charles Johnson (1967-1993) Cameron Rocap (1994-2001) Brush Curber (2002-2014) Dave Smith (2015-2016) Monty Piceski (2017-Present) *Corrosion Seal: Gilbert "Georgia" Spinout (1950-1960), Ivan Yoder (1961-1968), Alloy Wilson (1969-1993), Joel McQueen (1994-2003) Mark Roadsley (2004-2012) Albert Pillarbox (2013-2016) Ben Fiberski (2016-Present) *Formula Gas Max: Charlie Brakedrum (1972-1987) Clancy Orville (1988-2009) Daniel Spinout (2010-2016) Zip Joltline (2017-Present) *Comdey Midnight Of Joy: Ezra Jameson (1949-1965), Leroy Zippers (1966-1970), Jeff Axler (1971-1977) Mia Staley (1978-1988) Glenn Shifter (1989-2009) JH Orville (2010-2016) Elmer Arndrift (2016-Present) *RPM: Jack Ford (1951-1962) Joe Axel (1963-1971) Andre Dualriss (1972-1980) Devon Bradford Rutherford (1981-1986) Joeseph Blamer (1987-1994) Winford Bradford Rutherford (1995-2011) Bruce Miller (2012-2016) Barry DePedal (2016-Present) *Jumbo Pretzels: Woody Clutchburn (1948-1958) Jared Shiftright (1959-1967) Jason Ismond (1968-1974) Ellie Wrecker (1975-1982) Donald Boulevard (1983-1990) Cole Fenderson (1991-1998) Jarik Bergrev (1999-2006) "Doctor" Raymond Peabody (2007-2016) Ben Oakley (2016-Present) *Carbon Cyber: Buck Schooner (1957-1968), Jim Racelott (1969-1994), Robert Gasup (1995-2008) Bobby Roadtesta (2009-2016) Jim Reverick (2016-Present) *N20 Cola: Floyd Morgan (1949-1950) Dave Topspin (1951-1968) Frank Marintire (1969-1990) Edward Carcia (1991-1994) Manny Flywheel (1995-2013) Parker Brakeston (2014-2016) H.J. Hollis (2016-Present) *Gasprin: Racer 1 (1946-1950) George Davidson (1951-1967) Rev Pitcar (1968-1972) Greg Roadages (1973-1980) Mike Yankee (1981-2004) Floyd Mulvihill (2005-2016) Richie Gunzit (2016-Present) *Papa Rivera's: Arthur Shifter (1950-1971), Robby Seasons (1972-1989) Layton Everett (1990-2009) John Rivera (2010-2016) Adam McCanada (2016-Present) *Pizza Planet: Bill Baquester (1992-2006) Peter Oilrod (2007-2016) Gordon Truncan (2016-Present) *Rev N Go: John Bain (1949-1952) Levi Mitchan (1953-1961) Kelly Pistoncar (1962-1966) Tony Steeringson (1967-1983) Greg Locke (1984-1994) Joseph Starz (1995-2004) Misti Motorkrass (2005-2014) Rev N Go Racer (2015-2016) Next Gen Rev N Go (2017-Present) *Sidewall Shine: Slide Powers (1948-1984) Landon Leakspill (1985-2000) Slider Petrolski (2001-2016) Rosa Carlow (2016-Present) *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: William Afton (1972-2006) Tyler Revout (2007-2016) Bonnie Furydrift (2016-Present) *Vinyl Toupee: Wilbur Parkerson (1948-1956) Leo Lawson (1957-1962) Henry Kargas (1963-1968) Steve Kart (1969-1973) Alan Watson Jr. (1974-1995) Crusty Rotor (1996-2012) Rev Roadages (2013-2016) Next Gen Vinyl Toupee (2017-Present) *Bass Pro Shops: Martin Truex Jr. (2001-present) *Retread: Buford Camshaft (1951-1973) Leon Powers (1974-1989) Haul Inngas (1990-2006) Victor Speedland (2007-2016) Trevor Fast (2016-Present) *Gask-Its: Grover White (1971-1980) Billy Ford (1981-1997) Ursula Bearingly (1998-2003) Sage VanDerSpin (2004-2010) Rex Revler (2011-2016) Dan Carcia (2016-Present) *Al's Toy Barn: Nick Downdraft (1991-2016) Doug Dreamsmasher (2016-Present) *Shiny Wax: Louise "Barnstormer" Nash (1951-1955) Ben Racingtire (1956-1979) Jerry Alternators (1980-1986) Anthony Racington (1987-1996) James Runabout (1997-2002) Darren Leadfoot (2003-2016) Conrad Camber (2017-Present) *The Wood Brothers: Glen Wood (1948-1961) David Pearson (1962-1980) Aaron Gasline (1981-2007) Lincoln Archer (2008-2016) Vince McWheeler (2017-Present) *Apple: Harry Pitcar (1951-1955) Ferb Drifter (1956-1973) Miles Western (1974-2003) Mac iCar (2004-2012) Ned Portals (2013-2016) J.P. Drive (2016-Present) *HTB: Chick Hicks (1975-2009) Chloe Melter (2010-2016) Bradford Five (2017-present) *Happypop Candystore: Stewie Popping (1997-2006) Bart Nelson (2007-2016) Henry Motortese (2016-Present) *Bumper Save: Rusty Dipstick (1951-1956) Richard Braker (1957-1961) Jimmy Topfuel (1962-1966) Ryan Roadages (1967-1973) James Robson (1974-1995) Ponchy Wipeout (1996-2016) Paul Conrev (2017-Present) *Sputter Stop: Randy Lawson (1951-1968) Andre DePost (1969-1977) Herbert Brown (1978-1984) Murray Clutchburn (1985-2016) Sheldon Shifter (2017-Present) *Spare Mint: George Cardrift (1951-1953) Maxwell Turner (1954-1960) Connor Spinout (1961-1963) Kraig Shiftright (1964-1986) Ernie Gearson (1987-2016) Next Gen Spare Mint (2016-Present) *Rust-Eze: Doc Hudson (1951-1954) Earl Grease (1955-1988) Sammy Smelter (1989-1991) Gerald Leadfoot (1992-2004) Lightning McQueen (2005-2017) Connor Tormaski (2017-Present) *Sweet Gas: Allison White (1949-1957) Jimmy Tyson (1958-1966) A.J. Oilchanger (1967-1975) Denny Wipeout (1976-1987) Wendell Testabumper (1988-2008) Rebecca LaGas (2009-2016) Brian Omins (2017-Present) *Tuxedo Plumbing: Bob Weldrive (1952-1965) Richie Driverson (1966-1970) Jonathan Melter (1971-1992) *Kitty Section: Max Swervez (1999-2006) Davon Carlow (2007-2016) Bubba Racelott (2017-Present) *Tach-O-Mint: "Trick" Guzzler (1951-1955) Buck Braker (1956-1966) Drive Parkerson (1967-1976) Mario Truckee (1977-1982) Jonathan Melter (1983-1992) Greg Candyman (1993-2006) Austin Braker (2007-2016) Tom Island (2017-Present) *Tony's Frozen Corn Dogs: Charlie Shift (1961-1975) Ricky Wintertire (1976-2009) Amarda Martins (2010-2016) Pete Johnson (2017-Present) *Frostbite Computer: Whane Gearlock (1989-2007) Axel Braker (2008-2016) Norman Rodsman (2017-Present) *Perrier: Hannah Leftlane (1972-2007) Rick McBoost (2008-2016) Derek Braker (2016-Present) *Lil' Torquey Pistons: River Scott (1951-1965) Jerry Mint (1966-1975) Darrell Cartrip (1976-1999) Ralph Carlow (2000-2016) Eric Braker (2017-Present) *Clutch Aid: Kurt Shiftright (1951-1962) Scott Suregrip (1963-1980) Jordan McCanada (1981-1988) Klint Shiftright (1989-2001) Kevin Shiftright (2002-2013) Dino Draftsky (2014-2016) Adam McCanada (2017-Present) *No Stall: Bob Carbureski (1951-1963) Kraig Johnson (1964-1979) Robbie Racingtire (1980-1985) Larry Smith (1986-2003) Todd Marcus (2004-2016) Jonas Carvers (2016-Present) List of Piston Cup Crew Chiefs from Sponsors *Intersection: Zeke Benson (2009-2016), Andrew Gascap (2016-present) *Tow Cap: Mike Byron (1991-2009) List of NASCAR Racers (Car Modified) *A.J. Carmendinger *Adam Weathers *Al Cartz *Alex Carman *Andy Carston *Aric Carmirola *Austin Gearon *Benny Carsons *Bill Racelott *Bobby Drivington, Jr. *Bobby Driftlin, Jr. *Bobby Carbonte *Boris Said *Brad Carselowski *Brian Cartt *Brian Rimmers *Bruce Drift *Bruce Jacarbi *Bryan Carson *Bryon Chew *Buck Braker *Buddy Braker *Carl Edwards *Carl Longdrive *Carlos Cardo *Clint Bowcar *Cole Trickle *Corey CarJoie *Craig Cartts *Curtis Rimmer *Dale Earnhardt, Sr. *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. *Danicar Pontiac *Darrell Cartrip *Davey Carllison *David Racegan *David Cartimann *Dennis Carzer *Dick Trickle *Donald Thomas *Doug Oilson *Fireball "Glenn" Roberts *Frank Rimmel *Fred Carb *Fred Carenzen *Gary Carton *Greg Drifftle *Harry Cart *James Trout *Jamie McCarry *Jason Carller *Jason Leftler *Jeff Carton *Jeff Gorvette *Jeff Gear *Jeremy Carfield *Jerry Vroom *Jimmie Carson *Jimmy Spencar *Joe Carta *Joe Rimechek *Joe Weathercar *Joey Carse *Joey Logearo *John Wes Carley *Josh Wise *Juan Pablo Rimtoya *Justin Cargaier *Kasey Carne *Kenny Wheelhouse *Kerry Earnhardt *Kevin Carway *Kevin Carvick *Kevin LaPage *Kevin O'Carrell *Kyle Crush *Kyle Carson *Kurt Crush *Larry Cardill *Lee Weathers *Lennie Pondrive *Marcos Carbrose *Mark Cartin *Martin Carex, Jr. *Matt Carseth *Michael Cartrip *Mickey Carspeth *Mike Rimmer *Nace Carringly *Norm Carring *Parker Rimmerman *Paul Carcy *Phil Carsons *Regan Drift *Rex Whitewall *Rick Care *Ricky Gearhouse, Jr. *Robbie Carrart *Robby Gorvette *Ronnie Drivewell *Ross Carstain *Ross Carseth *Rounder Saverance *Russell Phillips *Ryan "Inside" Laney *Scott "RPM" Speed *Shane Hmiel *Steve McEachern *Steve Kart *Steven Howard *Terry Carbonte *Tony Gaswart *Ty Draftson *River Scott *Ward Carton *William Driveon *Worth McDrivellion Gallery of Racers Brielle Dustfield.png|Brielle Dustfield